The invention concerns a system wherein inexpensive public-access networks are used in ATM transactions.
Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) are in widespread usage. ATMs rely on internal computers, and vast advances have been made in computers since the introduction of the ATM.
In addition, in virtually every transaction, an ATM is required to communicate with some other party, such as the financial institution which maintains the ATM. Great advances have been made in the communication arts since the introduction of the ATM.
The invention proposes to improve operation of ATMs by applying these types of advancements to the operation of ATM systems.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved system of ATMs.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system of ATMs which implement novel communication modes.